Bleach: Soul of the Forrgotten Reaper pt.2
"Hey, do you remember me? We've never met, but, you'll see someone who's able to see me..." 2 years have passed, Ryuunosuke and his older brother... are now soul reapers. Now, they must choose their zanpakutos...' Chapter 2: Reunion "Hey, Ryuu! Come on, your brother Kenji is waiting for you!" "Oh, coming Master Aizen!" Ever since the day that Ryuu was beaten by Akira, everyone he knew taught him hoe to defend hinself. Now, he and his older brother would choose their zanpakutos, and be stationed somewhere in the real world. Ryuu knew that there would be real death and blood, but, he has to save lost souls from hollows. He had said sayonara to everyone. Including his mother. Now he's heading off to meet with his brother. ''2 minutes later: "Ryuu in here." Kenji said to him from one of the rooms. Kenji is now 21 years of age. He's actually growing a beard on his chin. Ryuu enters inside the room. The room was filled with all kinds of weapons. He started to examine them, seeing which one he wanted as a zanpakuto. One weapon caught his eye. A very long staff, taller than himself. He picks it up, and a shock of spritual energy goes through his entire arm. Kenji had already picked up a Kusarigama. They both head outside to the courtyard. "Well little bro, guess this is sayonara." Kenji said while grinning. "Yeah. So, did Ichimaru or Aizen say where we're stationed?" "Well, I'm stationed in Okinawa, you're stationed with our 3rd uncle: Kisuke Urahara." Ryuu's eyes start to tear up. Then, he uses a transportation spell, and Kenji and everything dissapear, and turn into an dirt lot surrounded by buildings, with a small shop in the middle. Ryuu walks up the steps and knocks on the door. "Hello? Anyone home?" A man opens the door. He was wearing a green hat and clogs, including dark green pants, a shirt and a dark-green coat. "Ah, welcome to the Urahara Shop! What brings a soul reaper to my shop?" The man said. "Well, my name is Ryuunosuke Kimura. Im your 3rd nephew." "Ryuu? My-my, somebody needs to stop growing. My name is Kisuke Urahara. You could also call me Uncle or Urahara. Well, don't just stand there like a log, come on in!" Ryuu steps into the shop. The shelves were packed with glass jars, medicine bottles, and things that a soul reaper would need in combat. Ryuu then felt something furry go around his leg. A black cat. "A cat? You have a cat? My brother Kenj is allergic to cats and cat-nip." Ryuu said to Urahara. "Kenji... wait, how old is he again?" "21 years old." "Oh wait, that reminds me! I haven't introduced you to the others yet. Tessai! Ururu! Jinta!" Urahara yelled out. First, a small girl came out from behind the door. She looked no younger than 10. "Ururu, this is my nephew: Ryuunosuke Kimura. He'll be living with us for a couple of years." Urahara said softly. "Really? Coould he be my temporary big brother?" "Sure. It's up to you." Ururu then walks over to Ryuu. She then hugs his leg. "Yay! I've got a big brother! I'll never leave your side!" Ryuu tries to get her off, but she doesn't budge. Then, a boy who looks much older comes from behind the door, grabs a wooden crate, stands on it and looks Ryuu in the face with a bad adittude. "Jinta this s Ryuunosuke Kimura. My-" "Yeah, yeah. I know already. Your nephew." Jinta said. "Hey Jinta!" Ururu said while still hugging Ryuu's leg. "Urahara's nephew is my new big brother! He'll also be staying with us!" "What? Ugh, fine. I guess he's cool. But, gonna have to keep that staff thingy of his." Ryuu grabs Jinta's arm. "You lay a finger on My Zanpakuto, you're gonna see what my brother Kenji's zanpakuto is able to do to people." "Sorry..." Ryuu then puts Jinta down. Finally, a very tall man taller than Urahara, comes out from behind the door. "Tessai... I'm guessing you already know about Ryuu." Urahara muttered under his breath. "Ryuu, my name is Tessai. Kisuke is now your combat instructor. Jinta is your weapons trainer, and Ururu is your martial artist trainer. Don't pay any attention to me." Tessai then walks away out of the shop. "Now, Jinta, you're in charge of the shop for 2 hours. I'll be a the school looking for someone." "Hey Urahara" Ryuu said. "You're kinda a pervert." "Pervert?! Fine, then you can call me the handsome and perverted-business shopkeeper." Category:Fan Fiction